I Don't Have To Look Far For That Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Read on!


**I was listening to Taylor Swift's song "Fearless" when this story idea came to me. If you haven't heard that song from her, you should. It is an awesome love song.**

**I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Stephanie in this story. Also, the song the girls sing is one I came up with. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**I Don't Have To Look Far For That Love**

It was her turn to do the laundry again, but she didn't mind as she hummed a favorite song and took care of the piles of laundry. She then paused for a moment and thought about Rook, smiling.

"I'm one lucky girl," she said to herself as she then left the wash to do its work while she went upstairs and found Sasha and Stephanie putting some magazines away. From the looks on their faces, she knew they were thinking about Whampire and Armordrillo respectively.

"They should be home soon," Rachel said to them, making them look up at her.

"I hope so. I miss Whammy," said Sasha, her eyes getting very dreamy.

"Yeah, I can't wait for my lumberjack," said Stephanie, using her affectionate nickname for Armordrillo, making the other girls smile in amusement.

Sasha then perked up. "Hey, I got an idea," she said and told her sisters. The other girls' eyes lit up as they nodded.

* * *

Rook, Whampire, and Armordrillo sighed in relief as they were glad to be home. "Ugh, I hope we don't ever visit that planet again," said Armordrillo, looking weary.

"I have to agree," said Rook, rolling his right shoulder as it was sore.

Whampire nodded and rolled his neck to loosen it, wincing when he felt a muscle get pinched. Rachel came out and saw them.

"Rough mission?" she asked.

"Yes," said Whampire, who then perked up when Sasha came up to him.

"Oh, Whammy," she said with a loving smile and took his hand, leading him to relax room Rachel had Jury Rigg and Grey Matter build in the house. It was just down the hall from the rec room and it was good for helping the inhabitants of the Grant Mansion to relax after a hard day. Rachel now led Rook there as Stephanie led Armordrillo there too and the girls got their guys set up.

Stephanie got the oil and polish machine going, making Armordrillo sigh happily as the oil helped his joints and the polish cloths were like a relaxing massage.

Rook had shed the top part of his armor and slipped on a white t-shirt before lying down and Rachel sat on his back, her hands massaging his shoulders. He smiled as he relaxed, letting her make him forget about the day.

Whampire was also lying down with his head in Sasha's lap and she was massaging his neck, making him sigh in appreciation and love.

Soon, all three aliens were feeling better and kissed their girls lovingly. Rachel smiled as she accepted a French kiss from Rook before she gently pulled away. "Girls, who's turn is it to make dinner?" she asked.

Sasha and Stephanie caught on. "Last one to the kitchen!" said Stephanie as she took off with Sasha and Rachel following, all three giggling as they knew they fooled their guys with that question and getting ready for the next part of Sasha's idea.

* * *

Rook, Whampire, and Armordrillo went to the living room to relax and think about their girls when they suddenly heard music playing and looked to see their girls come in, smiles on their faces as they vocalized for a moment and then Rachel began singing as Stephanie and Sasha became her back-up singers.

_I didn't know that much about it,  
Only knew it could both heal and hurt,  
Saw the broken hearts all around me,  
Tears flowing and hearts bleeding._

The sadness in girls' voices was almost overwhelming as the three aliens realized what they meant. All three had seen others looking depressed after being burned by love.

_I know what it's like,  
Cause it's happen to me too,  
Although I said he'd never break my heart,  
I found out just how wrong I was._

Rachel remembered when she had thought she had that love until she realized she wasn't immune to heartbreak. Sasha and Stephanie also remembered their hearts being broken too and their memories made the emotions in their voices much more potent, making the three aliens watching them feel sorrow and sympathy to them as the song continued.

_I couldn't keep it in because it was bad,  
Happiness gone, my heart bleeding  
Tears in my eyes land on the sidewalk  
Adding my story to the others._

Their singing caught Gravattack's attention as he came near by stayed hidden so that his presence wouldn't break the moment, but seeing the girls spread out their arms for further emphasis on their song, he had an idea and decided to give them a hand.

_But you saw past the me I put out,  
Looking for the real me inside,  
Not giving up to help me  
Encouraging the real me to show._

The girls were so into the song that they didn't see they were levitating, thanks to Gravattack's gravity powers. The other three noticed though and nodded to their friend as they all listened to the girls, who had then opened their eyes to find themselves levitating a bit and they smiled, the sad emotion now being replaced by love's emotion as their voices went a pitch higher to indicate their happiness.

_And showing me love was amazing  
And for everyone, no one excluded  
You showed me what I wanted  
And I found happiness too._

Gravattack then lowered the girls down to their guys, who each caught them as the planet alien released them from his gravity power. Each girl smiled up at the alien they had given their hearts too as their voices softened now for the best part of the song.

_It was thanks to you I saw it,  
Because you didn't give up on me,  
So crystal clear, I now know,  
I don't have to look far for that love._

Looking deep into the eyes of their guys, the girls kissed them as each guy kissed the girl they loved, holding them close.

Not one word was said aloud as all the love was expressed between each couple with hugs and kisses, each girl hearing their guys whisper in their ears the three words that always made all their hearts beat hard as the girls whispered those three words back too as love played its melody that none of them ever got tired of hearing, because it was the best melody of all.

* * *

**When you have a guy that loves you with his heart, you don't have to look far for that love.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
